


The Perfect Husband

by cherrytruck



Series: The Birkin Files [9]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Reunions, a domestic fic with a twist, because let's face it birkin's always full of trouble, wesker's not here but his egg is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: Distant husband William Birkin arrives back home unexpectedly, and Annette can only make the best of this moment without questioning why he has returned.





	

When Annette comes back home, she hears more than Sherry’s voice and realizes someone she has not seen in a long time is also home.

She walks into the living room. There Sherry is, looking happiest she’s been in the past few weeks. She’s playing chess with her father.

“Mum! Dad’s back home! I’m also beating him in chess!”

Annette takes a moment to smile, still registering that for the first time in too long, the family has been united as one again. “That’s fantastic, my dear Sherry. I’m sorry I got back home late.” Her eyes then turn towards her husband. “William, looks like the labs must have kicked you out if you’re back here, especially so early in the day.”

“Oh dear, I’ve been found out.” Both William and Annette laugh at that. “Actually, there was no reason for me to stay after hours today, and even I need my breaks. You know you and Sherry are always on my mind, Annette.”

She knows that William cares for them, but the reminder is always welcome when she spends days straight without ever seeing his face. She makes do with knowing he takes the time to talk to her on the phone - sometimes - so being able to hear him say such a thing in her face feels like a moment to treasure.

Annette spots Sherry swapping some chess pieces to her favour while her father isn’t looking. “Sherry, you shouldn’t cheat in a game. It’s not a nice thing to do.”

“Mum! That was supposed to be a secret!”

William turns to Sherry. “Oh, so you’ve been taking my pieces away while I’ve not been looking? Then I think I’m allowed to do this!” He reaches out to tickle Sherry, making her laugh and roll away on her side.

Annette laughs. It’s good to be back home.

~

“And now beside thee, bleating lamb, I can lie down and sleep; Or think on Him who bore thy name, grace after thee and weep. For, washed in life’s river, my bright mane forever, shall shine like the gold, as I guard over the fold.” William then closes the book after his whispers fade into the room. He’s gotten a more appropriate bedtime book, a collection of poems by William Blake. Annette wonders if he chose this particular book for its sentiment or simply because the author’s name is similar to his own, but either way it seems all her complaints about reading Sherry books on Virology instead of something more child-friendly have worked.

“Wasn’t that a lovely poem?” Annette strokes Sherry’s hair, noticing her eyes are closing.

“Thanks, mum and dad. Good night…”

“Good night Sherry,” William whispers and leans to kiss her on the forehead. Annette does the same and the two get up from the bed, turning off the lights.

“Now then…” William looks into Annette’s eyes as they go back into the living room. “I still have you to deal with.”

“You certainly do,” Annette teases back. She looks at the clock – it’s still only 8pm. In all the time they spent with Sherry, the two had forgotten to make dinner for themselves. It was absolutely worth it to see Sherry be able to play with the both of them around. But it did get Annette hungry. “We should really get some food.”

“That we should. And I know just the thing to give you the feast of a night.”

Her stomach rumbles at that. “Oh William, but perhaps we should cook together. I really don’t want to spend a second apart from you while you’re here.”

“We will have all night. Please, let me surprise you. I know you always do the cooking around here, so I owe you that much. The kitchen is only a few metres from the dining table anyway. We can still talk.” William kisses her, and it feels too brief even though he does not rush it. Annette gives another kiss, trying to delay him as much as possible before she lets him get on with the cooking.

“Mmm…” William chuckles. “I thought you said you were hungry.”

She looks at him with need. “In more ways than one.”

~

Annette desperately pulls him towards the bed, still in the middle of unbuttoning William’s shirt to bring him one step closer to being exposed. The two are in a rush to undress one another, and it takes some time for William to unclasp her bra. By the time he manages, she has already pulled down his underwear, leaving him only with the open shirt.

“I’ve missed you so much, Annette…” He leans on top of her and his hands grab onto her breasts, squeezing them together, a sensation that Annette has not felt in a long time. She lets her husband know she’s pleased by moaning into his ear. She looks between his legs and can see that he is already quite pleased himself.

He doesn’t stop there. He lowers his head to where her underwear remains, and he grabs one end of it with his hand while he bites on the other. Annette gasps at seeing her husband behave in such a raw manner – it’s almost uncharacteristic of him to be like this, but it excites her.

Annette is fully exposed before her husband. She watches where his eyes linger and she can tell he is looking at every part of her. He crawls back up her legs, now intensely looking into her eyes. His hands land on her thighs, he spreads them out, and then before any words can be uttered, he kisses her where she is most sensitive. A tingle spreads through her whole body at that and she releases a quiet moan, followed by a louder one as she now feels his tongue slithering all over her.

“Oh! William…”

His eyes are closed and his hands remain gripped firmly onto her legs. She feels herself thrusting towards him for even more. Even though it’s been a while, he’s still good at this.

Annette lets her hand grip onto her husband's hair - she can tell it's been washed recently, soft and tidy. An innate part of her makes her pull tightly, just enough to make William gasp onto her skin.

His lips are parted and surrounded in wetness. He has no intention of talking, only giving a satisfied sigh as he moves one hand to the centre to push one finger inside. She welcomes him - they both feel how easily it slides, and William gets back to work with his mouth.

The sensations are driving her crazy; those lips feel perfect on her, and soon they send her into a feeling of bliss as she throws her head back, closing her eyes with the intensity of the wave of pleasure.

She breathes deeply, body now relaxed. She can feel William’s breath on her too, cool air condensing and making her shudder. He exhales, plants one more kiss and then leans on top of her. She doesn’t mind the taste of herself as they kiss again, deeply and passionately.

“That was amazing, William…”

“Glad I’ve still got it,” he smiles back. “Would you be up for more, or have I tired you out already?”

“I’ve not had sex in months, so what do you think?” Annette snaps partly in jest, gripping his erection and stroking. “Unless you want me to stop, which in that case, just say the word…”

“Ahh…n-no, don’t stop…” William moans and Annette is now smug at how she has her husband’s attention at her fingertips once again. She stops for a moment to bring her hands on his shoulders still partly covered with his shirt, indicating for them to roll over and switch positions. William may have called the shots on when he decided to come back, but Annette would finally be the one in control of their passionate proceedings.

“Let me handle this…” She straddles on top of him and slides down, still wet and slippery with her own excitement as well as William’s. It doesn’t take her long to adjust to having him inside her. It feels good, and she begins to move up and down. “A-aah…”

She can see William look down to where the action is happening.  _ Good _ , she thinks to herself. He’s enjoying this as much as she is, and he gets the bonus of being able to watch it all in clear view. She can see him blushing now.

“You’re so beautiful…” William reaches out with one hand to wrap around Annette’s back to hold her close, with the other on her hip to pull her towards him as he begins to thrust deeper into her. “Mmm…you feel so good, so warm…”

“Yes...I want more of you, William…all of you…” Annette bends down to be able to kiss her husband yet again. By now they’re sloppy and all over the place, her hair is going all over their faces, but she doesn’t care. She takes it a step further, going after his neck, kissing and almost biting around that prominent bump in the middle. He leans his head back, a clear indication he needs more. The moment is filled with heat and now there is nothing between them. They have this moment for themselves, joined in the most intimate way possible.

William hits the spot where she feels the most intense. She grips onto his shoulders tightly, fingers digging in deep, and he moans back loudly in response. The sound of his voice brings her closer to the edge, the only thing left is to go faster – and he delivers it to her. Annette can only remember screaming her husband’s name over and over before they both come with each other in perfect synchronization.

“Annette…” She feels a hand brushing through her hair when she begins to remember the world around her again. “Thank you. That was wonderful.”

“I’m glad…” She faces up to look at him. He looks clearly overworked, but still as handsome as ever. All she can do is to remain lying on top of William, taking in as much of his scent, his touch, his attention, now that it’s over. She doesn’t know when the next time will be.

~

The following morning, Annette realizes she is the only one in bed. It seems she overslept a little. She rushes out to the living room, but is relieved when it appears her husband has everything sorted.

“Good morning, Annette. I already made eggs for your breakfast, and I’ve prepared Sherry’s bags and packed lunch. I’m going to take her to school today. You can relax and take it easy. Work’s going to be hectic again but I will do my best to try and catch you around.” William takes Sherry by the hand and walks her through the room as Sherry is practically skipping, clearly excited to be going to school with her father.

“Thank you so much, dear.” Annette gives him a quick kiss. “I hope all goes well at work.”

~

It is only when she goes through the doors of Umbrella that she remembers; today is the day of her so-called Psych Evaluation. One of those annual things Umbrella makes it compulsory for all its employees to attend.

“How is life at home?” the interviewer asks from the opposite end of the table. Annette fiddles with her hands and looks down to avoid eye contact.

“I worry for Sherry, but otherwise it’s fine…”

“What about your relationship with your husband?”

Annette blinks. It isn’t exactly a new question for her, but how is she supposed to answer this without making things awkward? She knows it’s not a counselling session that Umbrella is intending to give. “We’re going strong and very happy.”

“We noticed he spends long hours at work, and many times he has slept over in his labs. Is this something that ever bothers you?”

It does, but she’s not sure what they’re trying to get at here. “I accept it. He and I are both very passionate about our work. It doesn’t interfere with our marriage. We make time for one another.”

“When was the last time you saw Dr Birkin?”

“Just this morning, and the night before.”

“Only last night? When was the last time you saw him prior to that?”

“Well, that’s…”

Several more questions later and finally the interrogation is over. Annette paces back into her lab and closes the door before leaning against the wall and letting out a huge sigh.

It’s just occurred to her – William had recently told Annette of his paranoia about Umbrella questioning his fitness to continue working on his project. How he didn’t want Umbrella to begin closing in on his current mental state, or to extract that information from Annette either. The man would never let anything get in the way of his research, and he’d do whatever it took to ensure he could finish his work uninterrupted. And he knew today was the date of her evaluation.

William had rigged this from the very start. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Willie B you bastard
> 
> I want to clarify my intent in writing this isn't to diss the William/Annette ship (and imply he only belongs to Wesker or whatnot), but rather to highlight William's growing distance towards his family as he makes more progress with the G-Virus. I think he meant everything he did, he wasn't faking it, but Umbrella has turned him into such a calculating dick at the same time. Of course you're welcome to your own interpretations too!


End file.
